1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to graphene, a composition for preparing graphene, and a method of preparing graphene using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments of new materials are actively being progressed in various electronic device fields such as display devices and solar cells. Particularly, studies are being actively progressed on new materials that are capable of replacing indium tin oxides (ITOs) mainly used as a transparent electrode of an electronic device. Studies are being intensively made on carbon-containing materials among the new materials, e.g., carbon nanotubes, diamond, graphite, graphene, or the like.
Particularly, since graphene is excellent in terms of electric conductivity and transparency, various methods of preparing graphene have been suggested. The methods of preparing graphene may largely be divided into mechanical methods and chemical methods for preparing graphene. The mechanical methods of preparing graphene may include methods of detaching graphene from a graphite sample using a scotch tape. Such methods using a scotch tape may prevent damage of a surface of graphene, but are not suitable for upsizing graphene. The CVD method is a method of injecting a vapor phased carbon supply source into a container in which a metal catalyst is disposed, heating the container, and then cooling the heated container again to grow a graphene sheet on the surface of the metal catalyst. The CVD method may also involve a step of removing the metal catalyst. Methods typically used for removing the metal catalyst (e.g., etching with a salt solution) in the related art may damage the surface of graphene, and thus a graphene sheet having a low sheet resistance value may not be easily formed.